<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beginning by eris_discordia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650037">The beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia'>eris_discordia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myosotis [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrange Marriage, F/M, Gen, Mention death - Freeform, Mention memory loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone once told me, love is like a flower. If you nourish it right, it will bloom into a beautiful flower like this beauty," she pointed at a cyclamen flower. </p><p>"Still, no matter how beautiful it blooms, this beauty will die one day. Either because of age or not properly nourishing it," turning her head to the guy behind her, "or destroyed by the hand of another." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyvlla Sulfira &amp; Zixion Vennus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myosotis [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arranged a marriage between the royal family from Tcho Zinix and Hibi Nlly. Whilst both royalties against the idea at first, but after being pressured by Fradtiz they finally relented. </p><p>Her first meeting with Zixion's first son, Vennus was at Fradtiz castle. A neutral ground between them. She did not correct them when they assumed her as her twin sister. </p><p>Erisya, the eldest daughter of Flaruz pushed them both into the garden and told them to talk. But all they did since then were walking in silence. She ignored the presence of him, who walked behind her, to enjoy the beauty of the garden. </p><p>"I…" </p><p>"Someone once told me, love is like a flower. If you nourish it right, it will bloom into a beautiful flower like this beauty," she pointed at a cyclamen flower. </p><p>"Still, no matter how beautiful it blooms, this beauty will die one day. Either because of age or not properly nourishing it," turning her head to the guy behind her, "or destroyed by the hand of another." </p><p><em> 'Don't say sorry' </em> was what she wanted to scream at him. He should not apologize to her. Especially when it's not his fault. Especially when his death was not anyone's fault but the traitor. All she did was bit her lower lips and turned her head back to the flower. </p><p>Erisya once told her the meaning of cyclamen. Resignation. Goodbye. She could only smile bitterly at the girl. How listening to those two words break her heart. </p><p>Resignation to the death of Azyan. The fact that their promise ends so quickly. The fact that the person she loved the most is no longer with her. </p><p>The last goodbye after days spending time with him on a trip. The urge to be with him until the end. The desire to not let him go to the mission. </p><p>Putting a smile on her face, she asked him to introduce himself. The surprise on his face made her chuckle. There's no hatred or animosity in his eyes. </p><p>At least this guy does wish for this arrangement to succeed. </p><p>***</p><p>Her eyes locked at a person practising alone on the field. She has not looked away since she saw him and captivated by this person's movement. Since the beginning, he has not been missing a target. </p><p>"What are you looking at?" </p><p>Looking at the owner of the voice, she put a smile on her face as she saw her fiance walking towards her. Her eyes back at the person she's been watching for a while and asked him about that guy. </p><p>"So there he is." Confused with his words, she gazed at Ven for an explanation. </p><p>"Vintas, my twin walked out of the meeting room and has been missing since then. I should have known he would be there." </p><p>She did not ask even though the curiosity was killing her. This is not something she should pry into, especially if this about Tcho Zixin. When the person, Vintas, turned his head and eyes on them, her interest in her fiance's twin increased. </p><p>"So he caught your interest?" She almost had whiplash with how fast her head turned. The pouted from on her face when she heard the giggle from Ven. </p><p>"Sorry… It's just… I haven't seen someone catch your interest as long as Vin." Rolled her eyes, she turned her body to face her fiance. </p><p>They both knew everyone in this castle was hostile towards her. Even though there's no hostility from Zixion's family, they were wary of her presence here. The only person she was comfortable within this kingdom was Vennus Zixion, her fiance. </p><p>When he asked if she still wanted to continue their postponed date, she immediately agreed. Leaving this suffocated palace for a while and getting to walk around the kingdom was not a chance that she'll let go. </p><p>And she's bored. Much longer, she'll cause something that she should not do. Not even she knows what she'll do. </p><p>***</p><p>"What are you trying to do, Fir?"</p><p>Her steps halted and her body turned to face the owner of the voice. Her fiance (ex-fiance?) leaned on the wall and his hands in his pockets. Ven's face was unreadable and his eyes weren't on her. </p><p>"Nothing," she answered, sounding as cheerful as every time the same answer came out from her mouth. Though, the glare from Ven told her that she gave a wrong answer. </p><p>"Don't give me 'Nothing'!" She was confused as to why he was furious and tried to recall back her action. Apparently, that only infuriates him more. And she is really clueless. </p><p>"This is not your mess for you to clean up." </p><p>When he said that, her first thought was, '<em>oh, he knew </em> ' and then turned to '<em>wait, </em> he <em> knew </em>'. </p><p>"I'm not cleaning up anything, I just… avert this mess from people in this kingdom mind for a while." That's not a lie. The clean up happens after that. Though, there's no way she'll tell him how. That's only for her to know. </p><p>"... What will happen after that?" </p><p>"Hm? Nothing. Everything will be back before all this mess started." Her chest felt heavy after she told him that. </p><p>"Before we met?" he murmured the question. She almost missed it if she was not truly paying attention. The smile on her face became hard to put on. Especially when his face fell when she answered yes. </p><p>This will be their last time together before they went back to strangers. Back when they knew each other as the royal child of the enemy's kingdom. </p><p>"Promise me you will return these memories back." She was taken aback by the sudden request. Seeing he showed his little finger, she realised how serious his statement was. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating his request. </p><p>"Bring back those memories during the Enthronement Day or when the situation needed," he continued. She truly wanted to reject his request but the idea that she'll get their friendship back was not something she could let that pass. </p><p>Slowly, she walked closer to Ven. Yet, she hesitated to lock her little finger with him. </p><p>"... Promise me you'll never hate me," she said, her eyes locked with the pair of grey eyes. She saw the small smile appeared on his face before he let out a soft okay. </p><p>"Asentishia," they both uttered at the same time when they locked their little finger. A string of mix of black and white coils around each of their locked fingers. When they released their finger, the length of the string increased as the distance of their finger increased before fade away after that. </p><p>For a while, they just looked at each other, before he told her to do what she needs to do. When she said goodbye to Ven, she knew that this will not be forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>